The Robins Themes
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: The four themes of The Robins, Hannah Montana style!


**Not really sure how this came to be, but it just kind of happened. So I was listening to Pandora when a Miley Cyrus song popped up and I thought 'This is so Jason Todd's theme song!' Then another one of her songs came on and I thought 'Dick Grayson' and so on. So this is all of the guy Robin's theme songs Miley Cyrus style. Enjoy, and let me know if you think they match. Read and Review! **

First Up: Dick Grayson

Song: Party in the USA

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_  
_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! Am I gonna fit in?_  
_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_  
_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_  
_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
_Everybody's lookin' at me now_  
_Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_  
_She's gotta be from out of town_

_So hard with my girls not around me_  
_It's definitely not a Nashville party_  
_'Cause all I see are stilettos_  
_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_  
_Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_  
_Something stops me every time, every time_  
_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_yeah yeah yeah! its a party!_

Why?

Well…. Kind of obvious. Richards parents die and then BAM! He gets introduced to the world of paparazzi and the upper-class. That's a big jump for a kid from the circus. To make it worse he has Bruce Wayne as a Guardian, and as his ward he has to uphold certain expectations and handle lots of pressure. Not good for an 8-year old. I'm sure he probably felt like breaking down a lot, but he didn't. He held his own… and not only that he thrived. He became Robin and fought crime alongside Batman, becoming the first partner and creating his own legacy.

Next Birdie: Jason Todd

Song: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_  
_Looks like one of those rough days_  
_Time's up, you're late again so get out the door_

_Sometimes you feel like running_  
_Find a whole new life and jump in_  
_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show_  
_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_  
_Don't you know?_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_  
_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_  
_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans_  
_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_  
_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_  
_You'll always find your way back home_

_Your best friends, your little hometown_  
_Are waiting up wherever you go now_  
_You know that you can always turn around_

_'Cause this world is big and it's crazy_  
_And this girl is thinking that maybe_  
_This life is what some people dream about_

_'Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone_  
_I've always got a place where I can go_  
_'Cause I know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_  
_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_  
_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans_  
_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_  
_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_  
_You'll always find your way back home_

_Where they know exactly who you are?_  
_Where the real you is the superstar_  
_You know it's never too far away_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_  
_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_  
_But you'll always find your way back_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_  
_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_  
_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style and you can change your jeans_  
_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_  
_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_  
_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_  
_You'll always find your way back home_  
_You'll always find your way back home_

Why:

Again, kind of obvious, though this one had a bit more feels. When Jason dies it's like an eye opener for him. Obviously when he comes back from the dead he decides he is not going to be the same sweet little naïve bird anymore, so he goes and becomes something different by being Red Hood and leaving the Bat-Clan. Of course, as fun as that is for him, he is still going against his family and he is all alone. Jason knows deep down that whenever he needs them or is ready to forgive them he will be accepted back and will find his way back home.

Robin Numero 3: Tim Drake

Song: The Climb

_I can almost see it._  
_ That dream I'm dreaming, but_  
_ There's a voice inside my head saying_  
_ You'll never reach it_  
_ Every step I'm takin'_  
_ Every move I make_  
_ Feels lost with no direction,_  
_ My faith is shakin'_  
_ But I, I gotta keep tryin'_  
_ Gotta keep my head held high_

_ There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_ I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_ Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_ Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_ Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_ Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_ It's the climb_

_ The struggles I'm facing_  
_ The chances I'm taking_  
_ Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
_ No I'm not breaking_  
_ I may not know it, but_  
_ These are the moments that_  
_ I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_ Just gotta keep goin',_  
_ And I, I gotta be strong_  
_ Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_ There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_ I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_ Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_ Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_ Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_ Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_ It's the climb_

_ Yeah_

_ There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_ I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_ Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_ Somebody's gonna have to lose_  
_ Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_ Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_ It's the climb_

_ Yeah, yeah yeah_

_ Keep on movin'_  
_ Keep climbin'_  
_ Keep the faith baby_  
_ It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_ Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh. _

Why?

Tim Drake has never lead an easy life, and for just about everyone, he has never been good enough. His parents, though they loved him, wanted him to be better and better, the perfect heir. He becomes Robin after the last one died and has to work with a mourning Batman and get him back into shape as well as prove himself to the grumpy man with incredibly high, almost unreachable standards. The rest of the superhero world looks as him as a ticking time bomb and the villain community looks at him as another chance to anger the Bat further. Not to mention that Tim is more brain then brawn, which is dangerous in Gotham as he is a walking target. Throughout all of that though, Tim knows who he wants to be and he knows how to get there. He knows the climb to get there will be worth it and that when it's over, he will find out that the climb had made him who he wants to be.

Final Robin: Damian Wayne

Song: Nobodies Perfect

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!_  
_ Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2]_

_ Sometimes I'm in a jam_  
_ I've gotta make a plan_  
_ It might be crazy_  
_ I do it anyway_  
_ No way to know for sure_  
_ I'll figure out a cure_  
_ I'm patchin' up the holes_  
_ But then it overflows_  
_ If I'm not doin' to well_  
_ Why be so hard on my self?_

_[Chorus]_  
_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
_ I gotta work it!_  
_ Again and again 'til I get it right_  
_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
_ You live and you learn it!_  
_ And if I mess it up sometimes..._  
_ Nobody's perfect_

_ Sometimes I work a scheme_  
_ But then it flips on me_  
_ Doesn't turn out how I planned_  
_ get stuck in quick sand_  
_ No problem, can be solved_  
_ Once I get involved_  
_ I try to be delicate_  
_ Then crash right into it_  
_ My intentions are good_  
_ Sometimes just misunderstood_

_[Chorus]_

_ Nobody's perfect!_  
_ I gotta work it!_  
_ I know in time I'll find a way_  
_ Nobody's perfect!_

_ Sometimes I fix things up_  
_ And they fall apart again_  
_ Nobody's perfect_

_ I might mix things up_  
_ But I always get it right in the end_

_[Talking]_  
_ Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days..._  
_ when you just can't seem to win_  
_ If things don't turn out the way you plan,_  
_ FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_  
_ Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_[Singing (x2)]_  
_ Everybody makes mistakes..._  
_ everybody has those days..._  
_ everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout..._  
_ everybody gets that way_

_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
_ I gotta work it!_  
_ Again and again 'til I get it right!_  
_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
_ Ya live and ya learn it!_  
_ And if I mess it up sometimes..._  
_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
_ I gotta work it!_  
_ I know in time I'll find a way_  
_ Nobody's Perfect._  
_ Ya live and ya learn it!_  
_ 'Cause everybody makes mistakes_  
_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
_ Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect! _

Why?

Damian was raised as an assassin, then suddenly he's a vigilante. That's a big jump, which comes with big change. Of course with the change there are lots of differences, and as Damian is not the most adaptable kid, there are lots of mistakes. Damian knows who he wants to be and he is trying to become that. He still messes up now and then, but he knows with practice and time he will become that person. Also, besides for Richard, no-one really understands him. He simply wants to be accepted and do what's right in his father's eyes. Which is really hard. This song represents Damian, and his need to remind his family that nobody's perfect and that he's still learning and that with a few more tries, he will be a hero.


End file.
